Army Girl
by NYKIDDO
Summary: Bella and Edward meet one summer and fall in love. What happends when Edward goes back to the army?
1. Intro

**BPOV**

A soul mate is two people with the same soul. That's why you only get one in a life time. When you meet that one person it's supposed to be the best feeling in the world. Nothing is ever supposed to separate you in a million years…. But what would you do if the one person you were supposed to spend the rest of your life had to be in another country for part of the year just to fight for your country?

**REIVEW!**


	2. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

"Bella, you have to meet my brother!" my best friend, Alice, said.

"When's he coming back?" I asked.

"Tomorrow!" she said, "I'm so excited! Edward and I have always been much closer than me and Emmett!" Edward and Emmett are Alice's brothers. Emmett's 26, Edward's 20, and Alice and I are 18.

"I can't believe I've never met him," I said, "We're been friends for 2 years and I've never met him."

"He's been away for 2 years," she said. Edward is in my Army, so he's gone a lot. It really upsets Alice, she misses him a lot. "You'll like him, he's so cool," she said. She smirked a little at the end, like she knew something I didn't. That wasn't anything unusual though. Alice always seemed to know things before they happened.

I smiled, "I'm sure I will, Ali," I said.

…..

Two days later I showed up at Alice's house for Edward's welcome home party. "BELLA!" Alice yelled, "You're here!"

"Hey!" I said.

"I'm going to go find Edward!" she said.

"Okay," I said, "I'll meet you in the kitchen. I'm so thirsty!"

"Okay," she said.

As soon as I walked in wasn't paying much attention. Next thing I knew I ran into someone. I looked up, "Oh, I'm-"

I looked up and looked at the most beautiful man I'd ever seen. He was about 6' and had bronze hair that looked like he just woke up. He had a perfect body and he eyes. Oh my god his eyes. They were green but they were that green that you just get lost in.

Then I realized he was staring at me too, I blushed a little. "Oh so you've met," I heard from behind me.

I looked and saw Alice with the biggest grin on her face. "Bella, this is my brother Edward. Edward, this is my best friend Bella." Oh my god…

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 2

**EPOV**

Wow… This is Bella? She's…. gorgeous. Not saying I thought she was ugly or anything! I mean, Alice told me she was pretty, but I didn't realize she meant THAT pretty.

"Hey…" Bella said shyly.

"Hey," I said with a smile.

"You know," Alice said, "I think you too have a lot in common."

"Ali…" I said.

"Have fun!" she said before walking away.

I turned to Bella. "Sorry about her," I said, "She has a tendency to try to be little miss matchmaker…. But I guess you know that don't you."

She laughed, and oh my god…. her laugh…. it was like music. Think of your favorite song and her laugh sounded ten times better than that. "Yeah I do," she said, "She always wants to find me the perfect man."

"She likes doing things like that for some reason," I said. Alice had a way of thinking she knew exactly who people would like…. And this time…. She might just be right.

...

"So what do you think of Bella?" Alice asked later that night.

"She's great," I said, "But do you really want to hook me up with your best friend?"

She smiled, "I wasn't planning that actually," she said, "When I saw the way you guys were looking at each other, that's when I figured it out."

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

I was laying in my bed when my phone rang on the nightstand beside me. "Hey, Ali," I said after reading the caller ID.

"Hey, Bells!" she said, "I was thinking that you should come over! We haven't hung in like forever!"

I laughed, "I was at your house yesterday," I said.

"But there was other people here too!" she said, "That doesn't count!"

I laughed again. "Okay. Well I'll get dressed and then be over in about 10 minutes," I said.

"See you then," she said.

…..

I pulled up to Alice's house and walked up to the door. When the door opened I was expecting to see Alice, but instead I got to see Edward. Shirtless I might add…. I can honestly say that I feel bad for anyone who's never seen Edward shirtless before. It should be mandatory to experience that.

"Um… Hey," I said, "I came to see Alice."

"What?" he asked dazed, "Oh! Um.. She just left. She said she'd be back soon."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said. Then we both got quiet. "You can wait for her if you want…"

"Oh," I said, "Sure." He stepped back and let me walk around him. Alice so planned this…

**Next chapter will be longer.**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Previously**_

"_Yeah," he said. Then we both got quiet. "You can wait for her if you want…"_

"_Oh," I said, "Sure." He stepped back and let me walk around him. Alice so planned this…_

**EPOV**

Bella walked in and sat on the couch. God she's beautiful…. I really need to stop that! "Can I get you anything?" I asked.

"No thanks," she said.

We were both quiet for a little while until she spoke. "So how do you like being in the Army?" she asked.

"I like it," I said, "I like fighting for my country and everyone one I know, but it's hard being away from my family."

"Yeah," she said, "I don't think I'd be able to do it. I'd miss everyone to much. It must be hard being away from your girlfriend too."

I smiled a little. "I don't have a girlfriend," I said, "What about you?"

"Have a girlfriend?" she asked with a smirk, "No, I'm straight."

I laughed, "You know what I met," I said.

She laughed. "I know," she said, "No, I don't have a boyfriend."

I was really surprised by this. "Why not?" I asked, sitting down in the spot next to her.

"I'm too boring I guess," she said.

"You're not boring," I said.

"How do you know?" she asked.

How do I know that? I smiled at her. "I just do," I said.

Neither of us said anything after that. We just stared into each other's eyes. Then I found myself leaning in closer to her. She didn't move away though, she leaned into me too. Then I kissed her.

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Previously**_

_Neither of us said anything after that. We just stared into each other's eyes. Then I found myself leaning in closer to her. She didn't move away though, she leaned into me too. Then I kissed her._

**BPOV**

Kissing Edward might just be the best thing I've ever experienced, I felt like I was on cloud nine. The kiss was sweet at first, but then it grew into more than that. It became full of need, and want. He pulled me closer to him. "Bella," he sighed, pulling away. He looked at me and smiled, "I've wanted to do that for a while now."

I smiled and felt the blush start to form on my face. "Me too," I whispered.

"I think Alice planned all this," he said softly, tucking my hair behind my ear.

I laughed. "You think?" I said. He chuckled. I took in his face, his beautiful, gorgeous, face. That wasn't all I saw there though. I saw his beautiful personality, his sweet and caring soul, his loving ways. Edward wasn't just beautiful on the outside; he was beautiful on the inside too. I smiled at him. "I think I might be happy she did this," I said.

He smiled back. "Me too," he said.

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 6

**BPOV**

"OH MY GOD!" someone squealed.

"Alice!" an angelic voice hissed, "Bella's sleeping!" I moaned softly and cuddled into the comfortable couch. The couch's arms tightened around me. Wait…. Couches don't have arms, and there is no way in hell a couch could smell THAT good. This smelt like god!

I opened my eyes and saw someone underneath me. I looked up and Edward smiled down at me. "Hey," he whispered, brushing the hair out of my face.

"Hey," I said, "Sorry I fell asleep."

"Its fine," he said, he leaning down and kissed me.

Then I heard that damn squeal again! I pulled away from Edward, "Ignore her," he said.

"NO!" Alice said, "Don't ignore me! This is amazing!"

I laughed and put my head back on Edward's chest. "I was sleeping very peacefully you know," I said.

"And I was peacefully watching her sleep," Edward said.

"That's just weird, Edward," Alice said.

I laughed and kissed Edward, "I think it's cute," I said.

"You guys are adorable!" Alice said.

"Alice," Edward said, "If you don't shut up I'm taking Bella up stairs and leaving you down here."

"That's hot," I heard Emmett say as he walked into the house.

He walked in and went straight to the kitchen. Rose came in behind him and sat on the other couch. "And 5, 4, 3, 2, 1," she said.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" we heard Emmett yell from the kitchen.

Emmett came running in. "You two are like a thing now?" he asked.

Edward laughed, "Yeah," he said.

Emmett was quiet, "I knew it would happen," he said.

"We should celebrate!" Alice said, "We'll have a little mini party. Emmett, get drinks! Rose, get food! Edward and Bella, look cute! And Jazz and I will get decorations! AND GO!" I laughed and snuggled closer to Edward.

…

I changed into the bathing suit that I kept at the Cullen's house and then went down to the pool. "Bella!" Alice said, "Did you tell your dad you're staying the night?"

"Yup," I said.

"Yay!" Alice said.

I laughed and walked over and hugged Edward. He kissed my head, "I missed you," he said.

I laughed, "I was gone for like 5 minutes," I said.

"5 minutes too long!" he said. I shook my head and kissed him.

Then he lifted me up and carried me to the pool I screamed. "Edward!" I yelled, "Put me down."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I said so," I said.

"Not good enough," he said. Then he jumped in.

I swam up and glared at him. "Not cool," I said.

He smiled and kissed my head. Then he pulled back and looked at me. "You're so pretty," he said.

I blushed. "No I'm not," I said.

His smile fell, "Yes you are," he said, "Why wouldn't you think you are?"

"Because I know I'm not," I said.

He kissed me. "Bella," he said, "You are the most beautiful women I've ever seen." I shook my head. "Did someone say you're not?" I was silent because the truth was I didn't think I was pretty, and yes someone did tell me that. He pulled me closer to him softly. "Whoever told you that must be blind, because, Bella, you are drop dead gorgeous, expectually in that bikini."

I smiled into his neck. "Thank you," I said.

We sat like that for what seemed like hours. Just holding each other like that, it was…. Well it was perfect. He held me close and we just kind of floated around the pool.

After a little while we got out to get a drink. I reached into the cooler and grabbed a random drink and then joined the others.

We were all talking and laughing when I realized that it was starting to get hard to breathe. I took a deep breath, trying to breathe in, but I couldn't. I started coughing. "Bella?" Edward said, "Are you okay?" I didn't answer because I honestly had no idea if I was okay. If I didn't know any better I would say I was having an allergic reaction.

**EPOV**

"Bella?" I said more frantically, I kneeled down in from of her. "What's going on, Alice? Why won't she answer me?"

Alice ran over. She looked at Bella. "Emmett!" she yelled, "Get her Epipen out of my bathroom."

Epipen? Why does she need an Epipen? "What's going on?" I asked.

Alice took the soda from Bella's hand. Then she turned to Emmett for the Epipen and stuck it into Bella's leg. I saw Bella's eyes close. "Is she okay?" I asked. I pulled her hand into mine.

"She'll be fine," Alice said, "Give her a minute."

Bella took a while before she finally opened her eyes. "You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said softly.

"What happened?" I asked.

She looked at the soda. "I didn't know that was cherry," she said, "I guess I didn't read it. I'm allergic to cherry."

"EMMETT!" Alice yelled.

"I'm sorry!" he yelled. "Bella, I am so sorry. I completely forgot."

Bella smiled softly, "It's okay. I should've read the can," she said, "I'll be fine."

I kissed Bella's forehead, "You scared me," I whispered.

She hugged me close. "I'm fine." She laid her head on my shoulder and kissed my neck. "I'm tired now," she whispered.

"You can sleep in my room," I said.

She nodded. "Can you carry me?" she asked.

I laughed. "Of course," I said. I picked her up and carried her upstairs. I laid her down in my bed. Then I laid beside her and she cuddled into my side.

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 7

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning with my head on Edward's chest. I smiled; a girl could get use to this. I cuddled closer and I felt his arms tighten around my waist. "Bella," he sighed.

I sighed too, and laid contently in his arms. I was laying quietly for a couple minutes when Edward said, "No!" I felt his body trembling, I sat up and looked at him.

"Edward," I said, "Edward, sweetie, wake up."

He shot up in bed and looked around. "Bella?" he said looking at me.

"Shhh," I cooed, putting my hand in his cheek, "It's okay."

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, "I sometimes have nightmares about being overseas."

I nodded in understanding, "It's fine, Edward," I said softly, "I'm here."

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his lap. "Sometimes I don't want to go back," he said, "I wish I could just be here and never leave you."

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "When you leave…. How long will you be gone for?" I whispered.

"2 months," he said, "But when I come back I'll be here for good, I Don't want to leave any more."

"I'm going to miss you," I said.

"I know, love," he said, "I know."

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 8

**BPOV**

Edward and I spend the rest of the day curled up in each other's arms. I wished every moment could be exactly like this one. I loved him more than anything and I wished he didn't have to leave….. This really is going to suck.

**This is kind of a filler chapter cus IDK what to write.**


	10. Chapter 9

**BPOV**

I only had five days left with Edward before he went away. I could tell that Edward was trying his best to ignore it, like if we didn't talk about it, it just wouldn't happen. I could still tell he was upset though. I know he didn't exactly want to leave, but it was what he had to do.

Since I hadn't missed any days at school yet this semester, I stayed home from school Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday so I could spend more time with Edward before he left. I decided not to tell him though and just show up at the house to surprise him.

I walked up and rang the doorbell at the Cullen household. Esme opened the door and smiled, "Hello, Bella," she said, "Shouldn't you be in school?"

I smiled, "I took the day off," I said, "I wanted to spend more time with Edward before he has to leave."

She gave me and sad, understanding, smile. Then stepped to the side to let me in. "He's not home right now, but you're more than welcome to wait in his room for him," she said.

"Thanks," I said before heading up to Edward's room.

I got up to Edward's room and started walking around for a couple minutes looking at picture he had around the room. Then I saw his perfectly made bed and couldn't help but go lay in it. I curled up in his pillow and breathed in his scent, there's no way I'm going to be able to live a whole 2 months without this.

Then I heard the front door open downstairs and someone run up the stairs. Then Edward's bedroom door flew open minutes later. I looked at the door and saw Edward standing there with a huge smile on his face. I smiled back. "Surprise," I said.

He crawled over to me and curled up beside me. "This is the best surprise ever," he said.

I laughed. "I'm glad you like it," I said.

He kissed my head and pulled me closer. We laid there silently for a couple minutes. Then Edward pulled back and looked me in the eye. "Bella," he said, "I know it might be too soon, but I love you so much. I know you might not feel the same way, but I want you to know that I'm so in love with you. The next couple of months are going to be so hand without you, baby."

I felt tears fall down my face and I crashed my lips against his, "I love you too, Edward," I said, "I'm going to miss you so much…"

He reached out and wiped my tears away. "It's okay, love," he said, "Please don't cry. We'll write to each other and I'll call you and we'll chat on webcam as much as I can. I promise."

"It's going to be the longest two months ever," I whispered.

"I know…" he said, "It'll be over before you know it and we'll be back he in my bed holding each other."

Then Edward got up and walked over to his dresser. I frowned. "Where are you going?" I asked.

He chuckled, "I want to give you something," he said.

I sighed, "Of course you do," I said.

He laughed. "Don't sound too excited now," he said.

"You know how I feel about you buying me things," I said.

He walked back to me and smiled. "I didn't spend a dime," he said.

"How about a penny?" I asked.

"No, smartass," he laughed, "I didn't spend anything."

I smiled, "Okay," I said.

He sat down on the bed beside me then he reached out and slipped something around my neck. I looked down and saw a set of dog tags around my neck. I lifted them up and read it.

_Edward Cullen  
>Esme Cullen<br>A+_

"Now you'll know that no matter how far I am I'm always right here with you," he said.

"Thank you," I whispered.

He pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around me and I looked at Edward's dog tags around my neck. "I thought you needed to wear these when you left?" I said.

"I got ones," he said.

"Oh," I said, "Why does it say Esme?"

"She's my next in kin," he said, "Well, she was." I felt him move and pull the new set of dog tags out of his shirt.

_Edward Cullen  
>Isabella Swan<br>A+_

I smiled and turned to kiss him.

….

The next couple of days went by in a blur and Edward was leaving before I knew it. I drove him down to the bus with Esme, Alice, and Emmett. We were all quiet during the drive, no one wanting to talk much.

When we got there Edward started saying his goodbyes to everyone and I tried my best to keep my tears back. I almost lost it when Esme started crying though. "Don't cry, Mom…" Edward whispered. Emmett had to pull his mom off of Edward and Alice walked her to the car.

Then Emmett hugged Edward. "Be careful, man," he said.

"Always am," Edward said. I saw Edward's eyes go to me. "Look after her."

Emmett smiled. "Always do," he said.

Then Edward turned to me and pulled me close, hugging me tightly against his chest. "I love you," I said into his shirt.

"I love you too, Bella," he said softly, "I love you so much."

He pulled away to reach into his pocket, pulling out a letter. "I wrote the first letter," he said.

I felt the tears I was holding back for so long begin to fall. He wiped the tears, "Please don't cry," he said and I heard his voice cry a little as he tried not to cry too.

"I don't want you to leave," I said.

"Baby girl, you know I'd stay if I could," he said, "I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise." Then he leaned down and gave me a long, passionate, kiss.

"I need to go now," he whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too," I said. Then I watched him get on the bus and leave. As soon as the bus was out of sight I fell on my knees on the road and cried uncontrollably.

I felt arms go around me and help me up. "Its okay, Bells," Emmett said. He hugged me close to him. "Come on, Bella," he said, "Let's go home."

I curled up in the back seat of the car next to Alice. "Do you want me to stay with you tonight?" Alice asked when we got to my house.

I shook my head. "I wanna be by myself," I said softly.

She nodded. "If you need me and one of just call," she said, "Okay?"

I nodded and went inside. "Hey, Bells," my dad said, "Want something to eat?"

"No thanks," I said going to my room.

I curled up under my blanket and opened the letter from Edward.

_Isabella,_

_I've had to leave to go overseas many times, but out of all the times, this would have to be the hardest. I hate having to leave you, my love. I just want to be able to hold you and kiss you, and tell you I love you._

_I don't want you to be upset that I'm there. I'll be back before you know it. Write me every day and it'll be like I'm there with you. Tell me EVERYTHING! I want to know all about what's going on there. I want to know all about what's going on with YOU. _

_I'm counting down the days until I can see you again, beautiful. I love you so much! Just remember that, no matter what, I love you. When I came back from all this I'm marrying you, Bella. I know I shouldn't tell you that in a latter, but I want you to know that that's how much I love you. This isn't me proposing or anything (I'm going to give you the proper one deserve :) ). _

_I miss you already,  
>I hope you write soon.<em>

_I love you, baby girl._

_Love,  
>Your Edward.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) KONY 2012!**

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 10

**BPOV**

It had only been two days since Edward left but it honestly felt like two YEARS. I dragged myself to school every day and curled up in my bed when I got home. I wrote Edward a letter the first day he was gone but I still haven't gotten a response, he probably hasn't even gotten it yet.

It was Saturday when Alice came banging on my bedroom door. "Hey," she said softly.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

She sat on my bed beside me. "Charlie called me," she said, "He's worried about you, Bells. You barely even leave your room anymore."

"I miss him…" I said.

"I know," she said, "We all do, but you know he'd hate if you just stopped living your life because he's not here."

"But he is my life, Ali," I whisper.

"I know, sweetie," she whispered, "Why don't you come to my house? It'll be fun. We can watch movies and make popcorn. I'll even let you drive there!"

I smiled a little. I always begged Alice to drive because I hate how she always drove to fast. "Just your house right?" I asked. I really wasn't in the mood to go anywhere else.

"Whatever you want," she said.

"Okay," I said. I got out of bed and changed my clothes while Alice started packing an overnight bag for me.

We went down stairs and Charlie smiled. "There you are," he said hugging me, "You gunna go out?"

I nodded. "Is that okay?" I asked.

"Of course!" he said, "Go have fun!" I smiled softly and walked to Alice's car.

I walked into Alice's house and Jasper, Emmett, and Rose were sitting in the living room. They all looked us and Emmett ran over to us. "BELLA!" he said, lifting me into a hug.

I laughed, "Put me down, Emmett," I said.

He put me down and smiled at me. "Everyone's missed you," he said.

"Girl time!" Alice said, "Come on, Rose." She grabbed my arm and led me upstairs.

We went into Alice's room and I sat on her bed. Rose came over and sat beside me. "Wanna talk about it?" she asked.

I was quiet for a minute before I sighed. "I just miss him so much," I said, "I haven't been away from him longing then like an hour before. I don't know how I'm going to survive two months. I just want him here to hold me and to talk to me at all hours of the night."

"He'll be back before you know it, Bella," Rose said.

"I wish I could just sleep for two months and then wake up and he'll be here," I said.

Rose hugged me and I cried softly.

…

Later on we all sat down to watch some movies. Everyone ended up falling asleep but I woke up again at around midnight. I was lying on the couch for a few minutes before walking to Alice's room to get my phone charger.

I was on my way back down the stairs when I passed Edward's room. I stopped and stared at his door for a minute. _Would he get mad if I went inside?_ I finally decided I didn't really care and went inside anyway.

I slowly opened the door and went inside. I walked around the room, touching everything. When I got to his dresser I smiled a little. He had pictures of us sitting on his dresser. We looked so happy….

I opened the top drawer and pulled out one of his shirts. I smelt it and it smelt like him. I smiled and slipped it over my head.

Being in Edward's room like this made me feel a lot better. I felt closer to him, like he was here with me again.

I crawled onto his bed and put my face into his pillow before falling asleep.

**EPOV**

Bella was all I could think about. Day and night she was the only thing that went through my mind. I had to get home to her. I needed to hold her in my arms.

It was Saturday and I was sitting on my bed when John walked in. "Hey, man," he said.

"What's up?" I said.

He held something out today. "You got mail," he said, "Thought I'd grab it for you. Think you got one from that girl you talk about." He pointed to the picture of Bella hanging behind my bed.

I jumped off the bed and ran over to him and grabbed the mail. There was two letters the first was from Alice and the second was from Bella. I smiled as I tore into Bella's letter. "I guess it's from her?" John laughed.

I laughed too. "Yeah," I said.

_Edward 3_

_I miss you, baby. I know you just left like an hour ago but I miss you all ready. I'm counting down the seconds until you get home. I can't wait until I get to see you again. I just want to hear your voice. I can't wait for you to be able to hold me while I sleep._

_I am going to tell you EVERYTHING! I don't have much to tell you yet since you just left, but I can tell you that Emmett almost got arrested. On the way back from… you know… we got pulled over because Emmett was speeding. The cop asked why he was speeding and Emmett yelled at him. He said something about how his brother just got sent to the military and how he just dropped him off and now he has to bring his sisters and mom home. (He called me his sister, I feel special) Long story short, he almost went to jail._

_Write back soon. PLEASE BE SAFE! Come home to me…_

_I love you, Edward._

_Love,_

_Your Bella_

I read the not a couple times. Memorizing her words and wishing I was home with her. After a couple minutes I sighed and picked up my sisters letter.

_Edward,_

_It's lonely around the house without you being here. There's no one for me to pick on! _

_I'm going to tell you something, big bro. I'm not telling you to upset you, I'm telling you because you need to know. Bella's really upset, Edward. She won't even leave her room unless it's to go to school or something. I'm really worried about her, Edward. Is there some way you can call her or something? She needs you to talk to her. We're taking care of her but there's only so much we can do._

_Stay safe, big bro, I need my brother home in one piece._

_Love,_

_Ali_

I dropped Alice's letter on the bed and walked down to where they kept the computers and prayed there would be an empty one. As soon as I walked in someone logged off, thank Jesus.

I quickly logged onto oovoo and started a call with Bella. She didn't answer so I called Alice. Alice picked up and started crying when she saw me. "Oh my god!" she cried, "Edward!"

I smiled. "Hey, Ali," I said.

"Guys Edward's on oovoo!" she yelled.

Then I saw the laptop snatched from her. "Eddie!" Emmett said.

I laughed. "Hey, bro," I said, "How's things going? I hear you almost went to jail."

He laughed too. "Yeah," he said, "He let me go because Alice started crying and said they couldn't take her other brother too."

I smiled. "Have you guys talked to Bella?" I asked, "I called her but she didn't answer."

"Yeah!" Emmett said, "She's here."

My heart picked up. "She is?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said, "She's-" he looked at the couch and then at someone next to him. "Where is she?"

"I'm not sure," I heard Alice say.

She took the computer back and said, "She's here but we all fell asleep down stairs, she must've woke up. I just need to find her."

I saw Alice walk up to her room and then stop. "Where is this girl!" she said.

"Wait!" Emmett yelled, "The light's on in Edward's room."

Alice walked into my room and her face get what looked like sympathetic. "What?" I asked, "Show me!"

Alice turned the computer and I saw Bella curled up in my bed asleep and hugging my pillow. She walked over and shook Bella. "Bella," she said, "Wake up."

"No," Bella mumbled, "Not until Edward's home."

My heart broke. Alice is right, she is hurt. "Bells," Emmett said, "He's on oovoo waiting to talk to you."

Bella sat up and looked at Alice. Alice put the computer in front of her and Bella started to cry. "Edward," she sobbed.

"Love," I said, "Don't cry. It's okay, I'm right here."

"I just miss you so much," she said.

"I know," I said, "I miss you too."

She looked around my room for a second. "I hope you don't mind that I came in here," she said.

I smiled. "Of course not," I said, "What's mine is yours."

She showed me her shirt and said, "I kinda took your shirt too," she said.

I laughed. "It looks better on you anyway," I said. She smiled and I smiled back, "There's the smile I love." She blushed, "Alice told me how upset you are."

She frowned, "Traitor…" she said.

"Love," I said, "I don't want you to be sad like this. I'll be home before you know it. Don't let this upset you."

"I can't help it," she said softly.

"Try?" I asked, "For me?"

She nodded, "I'll try," she said.

I smiled, "Good," I said, "I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward," she said.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


	12. Chapter 11

**EPOV**

Before Bella hung up with me on ooVoo I asked her to give the computer back to Alice so I can talk to her really fast.

"Hey, Bro!" Alice sang. (Yes she sang it, it's an Alice thing.)

I chuckled, "I need a favor," I said.

"Of course!" she said.

"I need you to-Wait… Who's with you right now?"

Her eyebrows scrunched up in confusion, "Ummm… Jasper."

"Where's Bella?"

"In your room with Rose and Em."

"Okay. I need you to go pick something up for me…"

**BPOV**

I was woken up the next morning to Alice coming in Edward's room and bouncing on the bed. "SHOPPING!" she exclaimed.

I groaned and buried my face in Edward's pillow. "I thought you said that we'd do whatever I wanted to do," I said.

She stopped bouncing. "Well we wouldn't be out long," she said, "I already know where we're going and what we're getting. COME ON GET DRESSED!"

I sighed and went to go get dressed. 30 minutes later I was in Alice's car on my way to whatever store she was forcing me into going to today. "Can I at least know where we're going?" I asked.

"Jewelry store," she said.

I raised an eyebrow. Jewelry? I've known Alice long enough that she's not the jewelry type. "Why?" I asked.

"Because I need to get something for someone," she said.

"Who?" I asked.

She looked at me really fast, "You ask a lot of damn questions," she said, "I just need to help someone out by picking something up at the store for them."

I didn't really believe her but I let it go. "Fine," I said.

We walked into jewelry store and Alice talked to the sales guy while I stood next to her and looked at the jewelry in the case. "I need to pick something up for someone," I heard Alice say.

"Sure, Miss," the guy said, "What the name?"

"Edward Cullen," she said.

I looked at Alice and saw that she was looking at me too. She was probably waiting for my reaction. "What did Edward order?" I asked.

She shrugged, "I'm honestly not sure," she said, "Last night he asked me to come here and see if it was ready. He said if it's ready then to pay for it and give it to you." I didn't say anything because I was honestly not sure what to say. What could Edward possibly have gotten me?

"Mr. Cullen's order just came in actually," he said.

"Great! Don't even tell me how much it is though," Alice said as she handed him Edward' credit card. "Just use this."

"Okay," he said, "Just put the pin number in." Alice reached over and Entered Edward's pin number.

"Here you go," the guy said giving Alice back Edward's card. Then he looked between the two of us. "Which one of you is Bella?" I was taken aback by his question. How does he know my name?

Alice and I looked at each other. Then I turned back to him. "Me," I said.

He smiled and slid the box to me. "I remember when Mr. Cullen came in here," he said, "He told me all about you. He really loves you, sweetie."

I felt tears in my eyes. Edward told a complete stranger about me? That's the cutest thing I've ever heard. I smiled softly at the guy. "Thank you," I said. He just nodded and walked away.

Alice and I walked out to the car and I sat in the passenger's seat and looked at the little box in my hands. "Well!" Alice said, "Open it already!" I chuckled before I slowly opened the box.

As soon as I saw what was in the box my hand went to my mouth and I felt the tears start to fall from down my face again. It was a necklace that had three little charms on. One charm was just a red bead and then there was an oval with a heart in the center. Then, in the middle of the two charms, there was a dog tag like charm that said, "The army has my solider, but I have his heart".

"Alice," I said quietly through my tears.

"I know, sweetie," she said as she hugged me.

…

When I got home I saw two letters from Edward sitting on my bed. I smiled and tore into the first one really fast.

I have to be the biggest baby in the world, because as soon as I opened this letter I started crying again.

_Bella,_

_I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. _

_I love you! (Again ;))_

_Love,_

_Your Edward_

_I'm so framing that,_ I thought to myself. Then I put the letter down and opened the next one.

_Bella,_

_I know I just wrote you a letter, but I just miss you so damn much, Bella. I think about you every day. Actually, I TALK about you every day! I know I'm probably starting to drive these guys' nuts, and they feel too bad to tell me shut the hell up, but I just miss you so much. I miss your lips, your kiss, and your eyes. I miss the way you bite your lip when you're nervous, and the way you twirl your hair when you read. Or how peaceful you look when you sleep… God I just miss you so much…._

_I love you and I can't wait until I get to see your beautiful face again._

_I love you more than anything,_

_Your Edward_

I smiled at Edward's letters and then I got an idea.

I ran over and grabbed my phone off the charger. "Hey, Bells!" Alice said as she answered the phone.

"Hey, Ali," I said, "I need your help with something."

**EPOV**

It had been about three days since the day I talked to Bella on ooVoo and I've written to her every day since then. I hadn't gotten any letters back from her yet, but sometimes they take a while to get here.

I was walking back to my tent when I heard someone yell my name. I looked and saw the guy with the mail holding a manila folder. I ran over to him. "I'm Edward," I said.

He smiled, "Here you go," he said.

I looked at the front and smiled when I saw Bella's name in her beautiful handwriting at the top corner of the envelope. I walked back to my tent and then opened it.

_Edward,_

_I love my new necklace :) Alice and I went and got it yesterday, it's beautiful, Edward, thank you. I really hope it didn't cost you too much though… I loved your "I love you" letter too. I put it in the front of my binder so I can look at it every day. I think all the other girls are jealous that they don't have a sweet boyfriend like mine. :)_

_Baby! Guess what! I got an A on math! How amazing is that! Pretty amazing right? I've had a pretty good day today actually. We had a girl's day today after school. We went to dinner and a movie. It was fun, but I wish you were here too. _

_So, I decided to get you something. Well… make/get… I think you'll like it though. I got the idea from you actually. When I read how much you missed me I decided to do this for you. I really hope you like it. :)_

_I love you and miss you so much!_

_Love,_

_Your Bella_

I smiled and reached into the envelope and pulled out a bunch of pictures. The first picture was a picture of Bella blowing a kiss at the camera and then in the top corner it looked like she had put lip stick on and kissed the picture. On the back of it said "For when you miss my kisses". The next one was a close up of Bella's eyes and then on the back it said "For when you want to see my eyes". There was another of Bella biting her lip and another of her twirling her hair while she read a book. Then there was one of her cuddled up in my bed with my pillow sleeping. There was one of her holding up a sign that said "Bella loves you" with a heart. The last one was my favorite though. Bella had taken it in her bathroom mirror. Her hair was all wet like she had just taken a shower; she was wearing my shirt and you could see my dog tags and the necklace I had Alice go pick up for her around her neck. Then she had used lipstick to write "I love you, soldier" on the mirror.

I turned around hung some of the pictures up behind my bed. Then I sat back and looked at all of them. I smiled, _God I love her…_ I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) I think this is my favorite chapter of this story :) I hope you guys like it too! **

**Add my Facebook page to see a picture of Bella's new necklace!**

**Facebook link: www (dot) facebook (dot) com/nykiddowrites**

**REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 12

**BPOV**

I missed Edward so much, but I was trying really hard to not make it so obvious. Edward wanted me to try and be happy and have a good time without him here, so that's what I was going to do.

I couldn't talk to Edward as much as I would like to, but I found a great way to hear his voice when I can't actually talk to him on the phone. Instead of moping around like I usually do I'd call his cellphone. It would always do straight to voicemail because Edward's phone was turned off in his nightstand, but I'd listen to his voice on his voicemail greeting. I know that might be a little weird, but it was the only thing that would calm me down. Alice thought it was the cutest thing she's ever seen, I made her swear to me she wouldn't tell Edward though.

I was getting out of the shower when I heard my dad call me from outside the door. "Bells…" he said.

"Yeah, Dad?" I said.

"I know you hate when I mess with your laptop and stuff but I was walking passed your room and I heard a weird noise so I went to see what it was. I saw that Edward was calling so-"

I threw the door open real fast, wearing nothing but a t-shirt and underwear. "WHAT!" I said, "DID YOU ANSWER IT!"

"Yeah," he laughed, "He's on there right now." I ran towards my room. "Bella," my dad said.

"What?" I said.

"Maybe you should put pants on," he laughed.

I blushed, "Thanks," I said. I ran in my room and closed the door. Then I ran over to my laptop as I tried to pull my pants on.

I sat in my chair and saw Edward's face on the screen. He wasn't looking at me because he was saying something to someone behind him. "Damn!" the guy said.

"What?" Edward said.

"There's a hot ass girl on your screen," the guy said.

Edward turned to face me really fast and smiled. "Bella," he breathed.

I smiled. "Hey, solider," I said.

"God, you're more beautiful than the last time I saw you," he said.

I blushed, "I just got out of the shower," I said, "I look like shit."

He shook his head. "You don't even know how beautiful you are," he said, "I can't wait to see you in person. How much longer is it?"

"31 days 3hours and 21 minutes," I said, "Not that I'm counting or anything."

He laughed. "I love you," he said.

I smiled, "I love you too," I said.

"How's things been going there?" he asked.

I frowned, "Um, fine," I said.

"Really?" he said, "That's funny, because Alice says you're suspended from school for 5 days."

"Traitor," I mumbled, "It's really nothing, Edward."

"Tell me what happened," he said.

"Tanya was talking shit," I said, "And I kinda lost it."

"What did she say?" he asked.

"She said…. She said that you didn't really love me and the only reason you left was because you hated being around me," I said quietly."

He was quiet for a minute. "You know that's not true right?" he said.

"Yeah," I said, "It just got to me…"

"What did you do?" he asked.

I smiled, "I punched her in the face," I said.

He laughed, "That's my girl," he said. Edward and I stayed on the oovoo all night until I fell asleep. It was probably the best night I've had since Edward left.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


	14. Chapter 13

**EPOV**

I only had two weeks left until I could see my Bella. Two weeks until I could finally hold her in my arms again. I just wanted to see her face. I hadn't been able to talk to her on ooVoo for about a week now. I got her letters, and I always wrote back, but it just wasn't enough.

I was lying in my tent when my chief called me out. "Have a seat, Cullen," he said. I watched him warily while I sat down. "As you might know, Sargent Jacob Black was hurt very badly the other day. We have decided that we are going to send him back to the states, and we're going to do something that we've never done before. We asked him to pick someone to go back with him to Washington and make sure nothing bad happens along the way. He's picked you."

I was quiet for a minute, just watching him and trying to process everything he had just said. "I get to go home?" I asked quietly.

He smiled at me, "Yes," he said, "And since you're going home to take care of Black, you won't need to come back to war anymore, your contract will be complete. Of course you can sign up again if you want."

I was shocked. "What exactly do I have to do for Jacob?" I asked.

"You'll just take the plane home with him and make sure everything goes smoothly. After he's safely in the hospital you may leave. You don't have to do this though."

"What? Oh I'll do it."

He laughed a little. "You leave tomorrow."

I left the chief and went to a phone. I dialed Emmett's number and waited patiently for him to answer. "Emmett's whore house," he said, "You pay 'em we lay 'em, how may I help you?"

"Em," I said.

He was quiet for a second. "Edward?" he said, "You okay, bro? What's going on?"

"I'm going to tell you something, but you can't tell Bella."

"Are you hurt? What happened?"

"No. I'm fine. Em… I'm coming home."

**BPOV**

One week and 5 days until Edward comes home. I can tell you down to the minute too, but I don't want to seem obsessed.

"Bells!" Charlie yelled, "You need to leave for school."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not two, dad," I said, "You didn't need to tell me when to leave for school."

"I know," he said, "But I also know that you'd rather stay home for the next two weeks and wait for Edward. If I didn't tell you to leave you never would." I glared at him and he laughed. "You know it's true. Oh! And you better go to your detention after school."

I groaned. "I know," I said, "I'm leaving now."

"Have a good day," he said.

"I'll try," I mumbled.

….

After school I sat in detention try to ignore Mike as much as possible, which was very hard since he wouldn't shut the hell up. "So, Bella," he said, "How's life treating you?"

"Fine," I said.

"Still waiting for your boyfriend to come home?" he asked.

I turned and glared at him. He knew exactly what to say to get on my nerves, everyone did. Everyone in this school knew that if you wanted to piss off Bella Swan all you had to do was say something about her overseas boyfriend. I really don't know why they tried to piss me off so bad. They also knew that when they pissed me off my boyfriend's brother would show up and bitch out who ever upset me.

"You guys are free to go," the principal said.

I got up and walked out to my truck. "Bella," Mike said coming up behind me, "You have to realize that he might not come back. Things happen when people go away like that."

I threw my backpack in the trunk of my car and turned to him. "Edward is going to come home," I hissed.

He smiled. "Well when reality kicks in and you want a real man, I'm here," he said.

I glared at him. "How do you think you're more of a man then Edward? He's off fighting for his country and you're here harassing girls that hate your guts."

He just turned and walked away. I stood there for a minute, fuming. I knew that everything Mike said could be true. I knew there was a chance Edward wouldn't come home. I knew he was risking his life somewhere. But did I want to think about that? HELL NO!

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone. I started dialing the number that I knew better then I knew my own name. I needed to hear Edward's voice. It was the only thing that could calm me down. He was like my own personal medicine. He took the pain away and helped me feel better. I put my phone to my ear and waited for the voicemail to pick up while I paced the parking lot next to my car. It rang and I thought it was going to go to voicemail but then it rang again. I stopped walking and looked at the screen to make sure I was calling the right person.

_My life 3_

No, I was calling the right person. Why was his phone ringing? Did someone turn it on? Why would they need it on? Then I heard it.

_You lift me up when I am weak  
>Your arms wrap around me<br>Your love catches me so I'm letting go_

You lift me up when I can't see  
>You heart's all that I need<br>Your love carries me so I'm letting go

I turned around and gasped, my phone falling to the ground.

**EPOV**

I got to the hospital early on Tuesday morning. I made sure that Jake was okay and had everything he needed. "You good?" I asked for like the hundredth time.

He laughed a little. "I'm fine," he said.

I wrote my cell phone number on a piece of paper and put it on the table next to him. "Here's my number," I said, "If you ever need anything you can just call me." Then I looked at him for a minute. "Why did you pick me to come back with you?"

He smiled. "I knew that out of everyone you probably needed to go home the most," he said, "Not physically but mentally. I know you need to see your girlfriend. I think you might go crazy if you don't."

I smiled and chuckled. "Yeah," I said, "She's amazing, I really love her. Maybe I'll bring her to meet you some time."

He smiled back. "That would be cool," he said, "Thanks for making sure I was okay."

"Thanks for taking me home," I said.

Then a nurse came in, "Mr. Cullen," she said, "There's a guy down stairs looking for you."

I smiled at her, "Thanks, I'll be right down," I said. Then I looked back at Jake, "I'll see you around," I said.

"Go get your girl," he said.

"Oh I plan on it," I said.

I walked down stairs to the lobby and saw my brother waiting for me. "EDDY!" he said. He came over and hugged me.

I laughed. "Hey, Em," I said.

"We've missed you, man," he said, "It's no fun when I can't pick on your ass."

I laughed. "Love you too," I said.

He smiled, "Here," he said, "I brought you your phone and there are some clothes in the car if you wanna change."

"Thanks, bro," I said, "And you didn't tell Bella right?"

"Nope," he said, "Alice, mom, dad, and Jasper know. And mom told Charlie so she could get him to let Bella stay on a school night. She said he sounded happy you were coming back. Bella's been… Well…. You know."

I frown as we walked to his jeep, "Has she gotten any better?" I asked.

"A little," he said, "She's gotten good at pretending to be okay, but we can all see through it. She really is trying though."

I climbed into the jeep and started to change into the shirt he brought me. I'd just leave on my Army pants, changing them was just too much work. "Is Tanya still being a bitch?" I asked.

"Oh yeah," he said as he pulled out of the parking lot. "All of her friends have ganged up on Bella for it. They all know how to get on her nerves. They just say something about you. They tell her how you don't really love her or how you won't come home. Jasper actually got suspended for fighting someone who messed with her."

"Jasper did?" I asked surprised, that wasn't like him at all.

"Yeah," he said, "I guess some guy Tyler started saying some really rude things to Bella and Jasper told him to leave her alone. Tyler got mad and hit Jazz so Jazz fought back, kicked the kid's ass actually. He got suspended for two days and Tyler got two weeks for taunting and throwing the first punch."

"I feel so bad for leaving her," I said quietly.

"Don't, man," he said, "She understands. She knows that you love her and you would've stayed if you could, but you had to go. She's just upset that she can't see as much as she wishes she could, and she's worried of course." Then he smiled at me. "You're girls strong."

I smiled back, "I know," I said, "So are me going to her house to get her?"

He laughed a little, "Actually we're going to the school. She has detention today."

"Detention?"

"Yup. Every Wednesday for punching Tanya."

I laughed. "That's my girl."

….

We pulled up to the school and I saw Bella's truck. "Want me to wait with you?" he asked.

"No," I said, "You can go home, I'll just ride back home with her."

"Okay," he said.

"Thanks for picking me up," I said.

He smiled, "Anytime, little bro," he said.

Then he pulled away and sat on the curb and waited for Bella to come outside. After about ten minutes she walked out. Mike was following her and saying something to her but I was listening to what he was saying. I was just watching Bella. She's more beautiful then I remember. She was wearing a light blue shirt with jean shorts and black flip flops.

Then Bella threw her bag angrily into her truck. That caught my attention. "Edward is going to come home," she hissed at him. I had never heard so much hurt and hatred in my girl's voice at once. What had he said that made her so mad?

Mike smiled his creepy smile at her. "Well when reality kicks in and you want a real man, I'm here," he said.

Bella glared at him. "How do you think you're more of a man then Edward? He's off fighting for his country and you're here harassing girls that hate your guts." I smiled at that. I love that girl.

Mike turned away from her and got in his car and drove away. I saw Bella pacing next to her car. I got up to go over to her when she pulled her phone out. Who's she calling?

She put the phone to her ear and then she froze and looked at the screen before putting it back to her ear. What did she hear?

Then my phone began to play Bella's ringtone.

_You lift me up when I am weak  
>Your arms wrap around me<br>Your love catches me so I'm letting go_

You lift me up when I can't see  
>You heart's all that I need<br>Your love carries me so I'm letting go

Bella turned around really fast and saw me. She gasped and her phone fell to the ground.

**BPOV**

He's here. Edward's really here. Unless I'm dreaming. Please don't let me be dreaming. I don't think I could take this not being real.

"Edward?" I whispered.

He smiled at me. "Bella," he said.

Then I ran across the parking lot to him. I threw myself into his arms and buried my face in his neck. "What are you doing here?" I sobbed, "I thought you still had 12 days."

"I did," he said, "They let me go early. I wanted to surprise you."

"This is the best surprise ever," I said.

He pulled back so he could see me, "I love you so much, Bella," he whispered.

"I love you too," I whispered back. He smiled and wiped my tears away before leaning in to kiss me.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>

**(A/N)**

**Songs:**

**Lift Me Up by The Afters**


	15. Chapter 14

**EPOV**

I carried Bella back over to her truck, not that I had much of a choice since she wouldn't let go of me. Not that I wanted her too, I'm just saying.

I put her down in the passenger's seat and then walked around to the driver's side. I climbed in and started up the car and headed to my house, holding Bella's hand on the seat in-between us. We were both pretty quiet until she spoke. "I can't take this anymore."

I looked at her to ask what she was talking about and found her unbuckling her seatbelt and moving over to the seat where our hand was. She rested our still combined hands on her lap and put her head on my shoulder.

"I think I like this a lot better," I said, "Good call, love."

She giggled. "I've just missed you so much," she said, "Promise me you'll never leave me again."

"I promise," I said, squeezing her hand, "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered.

**REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 15

**BPOV**

When we got to Edward's house he helped me out of my truck and we headed into the house. As soon as we walked in the door Edward was attacked by a hysterical Alice. "You're home!" she exclaimed.

Edward laughed and wrapped his arms around his sister. "Hey, Ali," he said.

She looked at him; actually it's more of a glare. "You're never leaving for that long again," she said.

Edward looked at me with a smile. "I don't think I could if I wanted to."

I smiled back and kissed him. "You guys are just too cute," Alice said.

I laughed and pulled away from Edward so he could hug his mom. Then she turned to me and smiled. "I talked to Charlie and he said you can stay tonight," she said.

I smiled back. I love this woman, she thinks of everything. I hugged her, "Thank you," I said.

"You're very welcome," she said, "We'll let you two spend some time alone."

Edward looked down at me and I could see he looked a little surprised. "Well that's a first," he said, "They're seriously going to leave us alone?"

I laughed and took his hand, leading him to the kitchen, "Enjoy it, it may never happen again."

He laughed too, "That's true," he said.

I made him sit down and he gave me a confused look. "What do you want to eat?" I asked, "I know that military food sucks. I'll make you whatever you want."

He smiled, "Have I told you I love you?"

I smiled back and felt my heart skip a beat. How do I life almost a month without this. "Yes," I said, "But I've been deprived of hearing it for almost a month, so say it as much as you'd like."

He laughed and took my hand, pulling me closer. "I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you," he said between kisses.

I smiled against his lips for pulling away. "So what do you want?" I asked, holding both his hands in mine in-between us.

He smiled back at me. "You don't need to cook for me, babe. We can just go out if you want."

I frowned. I didn't want to share Edward, as selfish as that sounds, I just wanted him to myself. "I want to, plus then I'd have to share you, and I don't want to do that… I just want it to be us…" I said.

He got a sympathetic look on his face, pulling one of his hands out of mine and brushing my hair back behind my ear. "It's okay, love," he said, "If you want to stay here we can do that."

I smiled a little, "Good," I said, "So what do you want me to make you?"

He smiled back and kissed me. "How about your famous spaghetti?" he asked.

"Okay," I said, kissing him again before turning away from him to start cooking.

I could feel him watching me from where he was sitting at the counter. "God I've missed you," he said. I smiled; I've been doing a lot of that lately. Or maybe I always smiled like this and I'm just not used to it since Edward was gone for so long. "Can I ask you something?"

I looked at him from where I was stirring the noodles. "Of course," I said.

"What did Mike say to you?" he asked.

I thought for a minute, trying to figure out if the truth would bother him. Why would I lie to him though? I sighed, "The usual things they say."

He tilted his head to the side, confused. "Like what?"

"Like that you're not going to come home to me, and you don't really love me…" I said. I knew what I was saying made him mad, I didn't even need to look at him to know, I could feel it, "Don't worry though, I never believe them…"

He sighed, "I know you don't believe the, love," he said, "But that doesn't mean they should say those things to you. I know that it upsets you."

"I know," I said, "I'll be fine though. You're home now." Then I smiled at him. "They're just jealous you're mine."

He laughed and rolled his eyes. "That's exactly what it is, baby girl," he said, "I have another question. If you didn't know I was home, than why did you call me when Mike made you mad?"

I stopped what I was doing for a minute. "Um… Promise you won't laugh."

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Why would I, love?"

I looked away from him and focused on chopping things to put in the sauce. "It's just… When you were gone and something would make me upset I'd want to hear your voice more than anything in the world, more than I usually did, it was the only thing that made me feel better. So I'd call your phone and listen to your voice on your voicemail. It was the only thing I could do to calm down…"

He didn't say anything when I stopped talking and I hoped he didn't think I was too weird. Then I heard his chair slide out and a couple seconds later I felt his arms wrap around my waist. "That's really sweet, Bella," he whispered in my ear, "If there was a way I could've done that every second of the day, I would've."

I smiled and turned in his arms to kiss him, "I just missed you so much, Edward" I said.

"I know," he said, "But I'm never going to leave again, I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>

**Add me on facebook!**

** (/) nykiddowrites**

**Remove parentheses of course.**


	17. Chapter 16

**BPOV**

Here I was, sitting in class, with this stupid ass smile on my face. I was so happy Edward was home that all I've done is smile since he got here.

Alice and I were sitting in the back of the room in 6th period, history, when Tanya started with her talking about Edward. "He's never going to come back for you you know," she said with a smug grin.

I laughed, "Yeah, that's why he's already home," I said.

Her and Mike laughed, "Whatever you say, Bella," Mike said. Then they turned back to face the front of the glass.

I looked at Alice and she just rolled her eyes. I was doodling in my notebook when Mr. Bernard started talking, "Today I have one of my old student's coming to talk to you guys about what it's like to be in the Army. It was actually Tanya's idea, and I think it was a great idea. Many of you might want to join the Army so this a perfect time to ask someone who's been there."

Tanya looked at me and smiled. I looked at Tanya and mouthed, "I'ma kill her."

Alice smiled and mouthed back, "Not if I do first."

I chuckled and looked back at Mr. Bernard. "So," he said, "I'd like to introduce to you Sargent Edward Cullen." Then Edward walked in wearing camo pants and black shirt. He looked at me and smiling.

Wait, what? Edward's here! He was coming and didn't tell me! Oh if I wasn't so happy to see him right now I might be mad. I looked at Alice, "You knew didn't you?" I said.

She laughed, "Of course," she said.

"Bitch." She just laughed.

I leaned forward to Tanya's ear. "How was it that's not coming home?" I asked in a smug voice.

She glared at me and I smiled and sat back in my seat. Alice laughed and high fived me. I looked up and saw Edward watching our little exchange with a smile, even though he had no idea what was going on. I smiled back and blew him a kiss, which just made his smile grow even more. "As Mr. Bernard said, my name is Edward Cullen," Edward began. I heard a few girls whistle. Usually I'd be mad, but I can't really blame them, I mean, my man's fine as hell! "You might know me as Alice's brother or Bella's boyfriend."

I blushed and Alice waved to him, "Hey, Edward!" she yelled.

Everyone laughed and Edward shook his head, "Hey, Al," he said, "Anyway, I'm here today to talk to you about the Army and answer any questions you might have. The Army is a very hard career to be in. It takes dedication, strength, and courage. It gives you this feeling of… I don't even know how to explain it… Saving lives like that is the best feeling in the world." He looked at me and smiled a little, "_One_ of the best feelings in the world."

Tanya's hand went up, "Since when have you been back?" she asked, "I thought you weren't coming back for another week." _Actually you didn't think he was coming back at all, bitch._

"I came back yesterday," Edward said, "I was gone for almost two months and that was the last time I'm going to serve."

Mike raised his hand then. _Oh god. _"If the Army is so great then why aren't you going back?"

Edward looked at me while he answered Mike's question. "Sometimes you need to realize what's the more important to you," he said. I blushed and a couple girls awed. "Also," he said turning to Mike, "Most of the guys in the Army doing like when nasty guys fuck with their girlfriends when they're away on duty." I had to cover my mouth so I wouldn't laugh to hard and Edward looked at me and winked.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


End file.
